Looney Tunes Presents: The Prince and the Pauper
|Row 4 title = Based on|Row 4 info = Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' by Warner Bros. Animation by |Row 5 title = Music by|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Cinematography|Row 6 info = Craig Paulsen|Row 7 title = Production company|Row 7 info = Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Animation|Row 8 title = Running time|Row 8 info = 72 minutes|Row 9 title = Release date|Row 9 info = May 23, 2017|Row 10 title = Language|Row 10 info = English}}Looney Tunes Presents: The Prince and the Pauper is an upcoming American animated direct-to-video comedy-drama-adventure film, based on The New Looney Tunes Show and on by . It will be released by Warner Home Video in May 23, 2017. Plot In 16th century England, King Thaddeus XXIII is very sick and his death can be closer that he expects. His Captain of the Guard Yosemite Sam and his henchmen Pinky and The Brain use this to their advantage of robbing food and being cruel to the people in the King's name. Near the castle, Bugs Bunny and his younger sister Babs Bunny, along with their pets Sylvester and Tweety and their best friends Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg and the Warner Siblings (Yakko, Wakko and Dot) try selling goods in order to survive the Winter and they start to think what would be their lifes if they lived in the castle. Meanwhile, in the castle, the King's adoptive son (who looks exactly like Bugs) along with his twin sister Lola Bunny and his younger brother Buster Bunny are worried with their adoptive father's health, while they're being teached with their valet Plucky Duck by Counselor Porky Pig. The Prince looks outside and imagines what would be his life if he was a simple peasant. A while before, the King's guards came in their stagecoach, hauling off the food which they stole from the townspeople. Then a string of sausages drooped out of the stagecoach and Sylvester and Tweety ran after them. Bugs tried to stop them, put the palace gates had already closed. He asked the guard, Elmer Fudd if he could come in to look for his cat and canary, and the guard let him do so, thinking he was the Prince. Then Sam caught him and was trying to poke him with his sword, but the Prince saw this and wanted Bugs brought to him at once because "even the lowliest subjects of this Kingdom deserve respect" as he had quoted. Under construction... Cast *Jeff Bergman as Prince Bugs Bunny/Bugs Bunny the Pauper, Daffy Duck, Valet Plucky Duck, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Bob Bergen as Counselor Porky Pig *Maurice LaMarche as Captain Yosemite Sam, The Brain, Archbishop Wile E. Coyote and Barnyard Dawg *Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn *Charlie Adler as Prince Buster Bunny *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Pinky and Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Tosh Gopher *Billy West as Guard Elmer Fudd *Jim Cummings as Guard Taz *Frank Welker as King Thaddeus XXIII *Kath Soucie as Princess Lola Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Dot Warner *June Foray as Granny * as the Narrator Quotes Transcript Trivia *This DTV film takes some similarities with the homonymous 1990 Disney film. *Thaddeus Plotz's character name is a reference to Warner Bros.' official foundation year (1923). *It was later included as a bouns at The New Looney Tunes Show: The Complete 2nd Season. Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2017 films